Lust, Sex, Love?
by AwsomePawsome
Summary: What happens when high schooler Rose Hatheway starts to fall for the hot new english teacher Dimitri Belikov. Will Rose and Dimitri be able to hide there secret love affair? If not will it be excepted? And will their love be worth it? ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter One

"Rose hurry up!" Lissa called as I rushed out my room and down the stairs.

Today was our first day of school of senior year and I was already running late, like always. Lissa was waiting for me down stairs. She was driving us both to school in her new Buick Regal. She bought it for her self on her birthday because besides me, she didn't really have anyone who would by her presents.

When we were younger Lissa's parents died in a car accident on their way to pick her up from my house. I was with her when it happened and we cried all night while holding each other. It took Lissa a while to get over it and she did, but it still gets to her every once in a while. Liss and I have been best friends ever since we were in kindergarten, which is kind of funny because we are complete opposites.

Lissa has beautiful long platinum blond hair, sparkling jade green eyes, and the bubbliest personality a girl can have. She's also super skinny with a very tall and lean figure. She's been the most popular girl in school since elementary school, and knows how to put a smile on everyone's face.

I on the other hand have dark eyes, brown wavy hair that goes to the middle of my back, and tanned skin. My body is super curvy with big boobs and a nice ass if I do say so myself. I am also the least bubbly person you could meat, but I am very sarcastic so I think that makes up for it. I'm also not afraid to punch anyone in the face if they piss me off enough, unlike Liss who hates violent confrontation. But as you can see we're very different, but I think that's what makes us so close, we give each other what we can't provide ourselves.

When I finally made it down the stairs, Lissa said, "Finally! Lets go." And she shoved me out the door.

When we got into the car I quickly change the radio to my favorite station and I listened as one of my new favorite songs came on, _Daylight_ by _Matt & Kim._ I started mimicking playing the piano and singing to the lyrics, "We cut the legs off of our pants," then Lissa joined in, "Threw our shoes into the ocean," and we sang like that for the fest of the ride there, screaming the chorus when it played, "And in the daylight we could hitch hike to Maine, I hope that some days I'll see with out these frames.."

When we got to school the song ended and was replaced by _Weezer_'s, _Say it Ain't So_. I turned it up really loud and got on the roof of Liss' car and sat down followed by Lissa who joined me. I played my air guitar while she drummed the air. "Oh yeah. Alright. Feels good. Inside." A couple of guys walked by and whistled at us and I flipped them off. As the chorus came around, Lissa and I started to sing, but when I looked up, a car drove by and the driver caught my eye. I could only see his face, but from what I saw, it was gorgeous, he was gorgeous. He had shoulder length brown hair that was tied back behind his head, a beautiful strong jaw, and deep dark brown eyes that I could just look at all day. When he drove by things seemed to move in slow motion and when he passed Lissa elbowed me in the arm.

"Hey, what happened? You just stopped singing." I kept looking in the direction of the really hot guy and didn't really comprehend what Lissa was saying. "Hello? Earth to Rose." She waved her hand in front of the direction I was looking.

"Oh, um sorry. Something just, caught my eye." I said to her while trying to figure out who that guy was.

"Ok then." She said with a smile. Then she reached down into her car, grabbed her keys, locked the doors, and said, "Let's go, it's almost time for class." So she grabbed my arm and led me to the doors of our high school.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Lissa and I have been locker partners for the past three years of high school. It's actually a pretty good gig because whatever mess I seem to make, she always cleans it up. She's so clean and perfect, while I on the other hand am sloppy and all over the place like an old hooker.

As I tried to open the locker I kept getting the combination wrong until Lissa stepped in to save the day. Unfortunately she couldn't get it open either, and she always gets it open. Great, it's jammed. As I struggled to get my locker open, someone came up behind me, hit the locker, and leaned smugly against the next one as my locker flew open. I looked over to see who my rescuer was and realized it was one of my old friends Mason.

"Oh Mason, my hero." I said as I batted my eye lashes at him

He leaned casually against a locker and said, "Any day baby." He put his arm around me and started walking me to my first period class as I turned and waved goodbye to Lissa. He knew where it was because we had compared schedules last night on the phone.

Mason and I have been friends almost as long as me and Lissa, and are really close. I could honestly say he is my best guy friend and second best friend all together. Things became sort of complicated at one point between us when he developed a crush on me in the 7th grade (that's when I grew boobs) but eventually he stopped mentioning it and went back to being my friend, though I don't think he fully got over it.

"So are you excited for our senior year?" Mason asked, while looking down at me with a smile.

"Hell yeah boy. Me and Lissa are gonna be ruling this school. I'm gonna turn 18, we're gonna be hitting the parties, cruising the streets, getting all the hot guys. You know how we roll Mase" I said trying to act cool. Just then the bell rang

"Well Rose I guess I'll see you third period." He said, while messing up my hair. "Just make sure you don't get to many hot guys." I winked at him and he walked away.

_Ok, _I thought, _time for bio. _I had originally taken this class sophomore year, but I failed, so here I am taking it again senior year just to graduate. I was never really good at the whole school thing. I just never saw the point. Lissa on the other hand gets straight A's every year. I sometimes get jealous of her and her perfect grades, hair, teeth, personality, and life. But then I remember that her life isn't perfect. And neither is mine.

When I was born my dad split, and I was left with my mother Janine. I wished it had been the other way around. Janine in my opinion is not the best mother. When I was three she was offered a job in the government that would cause her to move around a lot and she felt that she didn't want me in the way of such an important job, so she left me with my grandma. Unfortunately she passed when I was ten. By then though, Lissa and I were such good friends and her parents adored me so much that they decided to adopt me. It took some convincing of my mother and the courts, but they were finally able to do it. They and Lissa's brother Andre were on their way back from signing the papers to pick me and Lissa up from packing my stuff when the accident happened. Both Lissa and I were so devastated. I had finally found a home and a family that would love and except me, and in just one car ride it was taken away from me.

Lissa didn't have very many relatives, but to our luck she had one aunt who lived just a few miles away. Since I was already signed off as Lissa's adopted sister, I got to go with her along with all of Lissa's inheritance. Of course Lissa was unable to touch any of that inheritance until she was 18, but her aunt is pretty well off herself and gave us each a pretty good allowance. Last July was Lissa's birthday though and she finally turned 18, so all that money is now hers. That's how she was able to buy her new car. Since then me and Liss have been living the good life. But no matter how many things we buy, or how happy we think we are, there's still that gap where a family should be.

As I walked into my first period class I was immediately grabbed in a hug and spun around in a circle.

"Rose!" It was Eddie another one of my old friends, and Mason's best friend. "I haven't seen you in days chica!"

"It's been like three weeks calm down." I said while laughing. He set me down and we made our way to some empty seats in the middle of the class room.

"I'm super stoked we got Mr. Basey this year. I heard he's awesome." Eddie said while sitting down in his chair.

"Yea me too." Eddie also failed biology and was the only other senior in the class.

Mr. Basey then walked in saying, "Hello class." like the typical teacher. I decided since it was the first day, I'd at least try to pay attention, but about half way through the class I started to doze off. It was just basic stuff anyways. The whole class was just him going over the rules and what we were hoping to cover over the year. He also made a couple of jokes here and there which made me laugh so I decided I might actually like this guy.

The bell rang so I said goodbye to Eddie and started walking towards the drama room for second period. I heard the teacher was a bitch so I started to prepare myself mentally for whatever she might throw at me.

Second period actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. I'm looking forward to what we will be doing in that class later on. I knew a few people in the class and they all seem pretty cool. Third period I wasn't so lucky. I had Mase in that class which helped a bit, but our Spanish teacher Ms. Tolentino was horrible. She gave seven different girls detention for wearing too short of shorts, in our class alone. Thank god I wore pants today. Forth period was really fun though, which made up for it. I have Mase and Eddie in this class which is perfect because our teacher is super cool and funny. His name is Mr. Leventini, but everyone always calls him Tini. After this period was lunch and I couldn't wait to find Liss and tell her of all my classes so far and to hear about hers. So far we haven't had any classes together but we had sixth period English together which was okay, I just wished we had more like last year. We had had six out of seven classes together then. _Oh well, _I thought, _it's not like I won't see her at home. I mean we do live in the same house. _

I saw Lissa sitting at a table in the middle of the cafeteria with Mason, Eddie, and her cousin Natalie. Natalie wasn't really her cousin, but her dad Victor had been really good friends with Lissa's parents and loved Liss like a niece. He even wanted us to move in with him when Lissa's parents died, but the courts would only allow a blood relative.

I sat down next to Lissa and said hi to everybody. Lissa gave me a side hug, Mason and Eddie stood up trying to be gentlemen, saying stupid things like, "My lady." or "How do you do Miss?" I rolled my eyes at them and waved at Natalie who was on Lissa's other side and she waved back shyly.

The gang started going on about their day so far and I joined in a lot telling them about the teachers I loved, and the ones I hated. After a while the bell rang and all five of us scattered off to our lockers. I'd be seeing them all next period though because while talking we discovered that we all had the same English class. Liss and I started walking towards the classroom at the same time talking about Aaron, her on and off boyfriend since sophomore year, and also the only guy she's ever had sex with. I guess she's had two classes with him so far and he's supposed to be in this next one with her too.

"He was so staring at me in Chemistry. And then he waved at me in math!" she said it like it was the biggest deal in the world. I thought it was cute though.

"I thought you two were done for good this time" I said, teasing her.

"Yeah…" she said dazing off into some fantasy. We were right around the corner from our next class and when we turned it, I saw him. The hot guy from this morning.

He was turning the corner from the other side of the hall. I had almost forgotten about seeing him this morning. I thought he was hot then, but now being able to see all of him, it was breath taking. He was tall, about 6'7 with a huge muscular body. He was wearing dark jeans with a tight black shirt that showed off his very existent abs, and a long coat that looked like a duster from an old cowboy movie. Everything about him was drop dead sexy, even the way he walked was sexy.

After I was done checking him out I looked up at his face to see that he was staring right at me. And right when I looked up the most embarrassing thing that could happen happened. I tripped over my own feet and landed right on my face.

"Shit." I said to myself.

"Rose! Are you okay?" Lissa started to help me up while a few people passing started to laugh. I looked up just in time to see him entering my next class room with a grin on his face that looked like he was laughing.

_Great _I thought, _first I trip in front of the hottest guy I've ever seen, and now I have to be in the same room as him. How humiliating. _Once I was up and recovered, Lissa and I started to walk towards the classroom, with my face as red as ever.

"What happened there Rose? I've never seen you trip over your own feet like that." She was right. I normally wasn't a very clumsy person. When I walked it was strong and confident. But for some reason I let that guy, that I don't even know yet, get to me. Damn.

"I don't know Liss. I guess I just slipped." She stopped bugging me about it and we walked into the classroom. I looked around to see were that guy was sitting but I couldn't find him so I decided to just take the seat in front of Mason who sat next to Eddie. Lissa then sat next to me. I kept my head down for the rest of the passing period thinking about what just happened and waiting for the bell to ring. When it finally did I kept my head down not really paying attention to the teacher that was talking. I felt someone tugging at my shirt and I looked up to see Lissa pointing at the front of the class.

"What?" I whispered to her.

"Look at the teacher!" she said.

I looked up at the front of the class and my jaw dropped. It was the hot guy.


	3. Chapter Three

**Hi I'm Ashlynn and this is my first fanfic. I haven't put any authors notes before this because the last two chapters were just a story that's been in my mind for a while and I wanted to just see how it dead first. A few people like it so I'm definitely going to continue writing it and try to post a lot more frequently. During the weeks though it can be hard because of homework and stuff but this is my last month of school and hopefully I'll still have this story going then and I can update possibly everyday then. Ok then, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.**

**P.S. I do not own Vampire Academy. Richelle Mead does. Just thought I'd put that out there =] **

_I looked up at the front of the class and my jaw dropped. It was the hot guy._

I stared at him in awe. My jaw dropped and my eyes were wide. What was going on? Why was he up there? Was he the teacher? Was this some sick joke?

"Oh my gosh, Liss. Is he our teacher? I asked

"It looks like it." She said. I looked back up at my supposed teacher. He was telling the class about how he is replacing the recently retired Mr. Chan as our English teacher. Since I was too busy thinking about him in the beginning of class not even realizing he was right in front of me, I wasn't able to catch his name. While he was talking I picked up on an accent in his voice. It reminded me of this spy movie I had watched but I couldn't remember where it was from.

After he was done speaking he said he was going to take role. He went down the list calling in alphabetical order of our last names starting with Mason Ashford. He eventually got to Eddie, Natalie, and Lissa. He called a few more names until I heard my name

"Rosemarie Hathaway." He looked up as I raised my hand. His eyes stayed looking at me for a few seconds before moving on to the next name. He was probably thinking about how much of an idiot I was for tripping over my own feet.

After he was done calling role he told us that he wanted us to write a 500 word five paragraph essay on what we plan on doing after high school. A lot of the class made annoyed noises but quieted down and started their essays.

"This is due Friday." He said. Then he walked over to his desk pulling a book out of his coat pocket and sat down and read. I got a piece of paper from Liss and wrote my name on the top. That's all the writing I did for the rest of the period. I just day dreamed the whole time, mostly about Mr. Hot Guy, which I've decided to call him for the time being, seeing as I didn't even know his name. That's my great attention span for you.

I looked over to the front of the class at some of the other students. I saw Natalie working hard on her essay and couldn't help but think that if she finished it in class, what the heck was she going to do when she got home. She doesn't really have much of a social life. I looked to her left and saw Mia Rinaldi sitting at the front as well. What was she sitting up there for; she never sits in the front. Then I realized what she was staring at, Mr. Hot Guy. She had her head tilted to the side with her eyes staring dreamily up at him. He didn't even notice, he was so absorbed in that book of his. Wow, first that whore had to try and take Lissa's boyfriend and now she has the hots for her teacher. What a stupid slut.

Last school year right before summer vacation Mia had tried hooking up with Aaron at a party when he was drunk. Lissa walked in on them making out on a bed and dumped him right there. He's been trying to get her back all summer and I keep having to convince Lissa not to do it. We've both hated that bitch Rinaldi though ever since.

After glaring at Mia for a few seconds I looked up to see Mr. Hot Guy looking at me. He had this hard look on his face making it impossible to tell what he was thinking. I quickly looked down and pushed a strand of hair that was in my face behind my ear. I slowly glanced back up and noticed he was looking at his book again. Great. How embarrassing can I get?

Finally the bell rang and I gathered up my stuff to leave. I saw Mia flirtatiously wave goodbye to Mr. Hot Guys as she left. I then noticed Aaron walking up to Lissa. I quickly stopped what I was doing and glared at him. When he got to her I said to him, "What do you want." in the meanest voice I could.

He looked at me with a kind of frightened but mostly sorry look on his face. He knew what he did was wrong, even if he was under the influence. He just said, "Hello Rose." and turned to Lissa and asked if he could walk her to her next class.

She hesitated and then looked at me with a questioning look. I examined Aaron for a few seconds and decided he looked sorry enough for me and then nodded to Lissa giving her my permission. She then looked up at him with a small but sweet smile and said, "Okay." giving him her hand to help her up. They then left leaving me alone in an empty classroom, well except for the super sexy teacher of course. I stood up flinging my bag over my shoulder and grabbing my book and I started to head towards the door. As I walked by Mr. Hot Guy's desk I stopped and decided that he needed a real name, but instead of saying anything, I just stood there like an idiot. God, I never acted like this in front of a guy…

He looked up from his book just realizing I was there. "Can I help you?" he asked when he noticed I wasn't saying anything.

I was a little embarrassed for him to know that I wasn't even paying attention enough to know what his name was, but then I remembered who I was. _I'm Rose Hathaway, _I thought, _I don't get embarrassed. _

"What's your name?" I asked, with as much bravado as possible. I leaned on his desk and looked him straight in the eye.

He looked at me questioningly and put down his book. "Weren't you paying attention at all Miss Hathaway?" he asked

"I only pay attention to things that interest me." I said with a smirk on my face.

He stood up from his chair towering over me and then leaned on his desk mimicking my action. "Well if I spark such little interest in you then I guess knowing my name isn't such a necessity, is it?" He was trying to be intimidating and believe me it almost worked, but then I looked down and noticed a letter or something on his desk and it was addressed to a Dimitri Belikov.

I then looked back up at him and said, "I guess not, Dimitri." I stretched his name in a mocking way when I said it. Then I turned towards the door and started to leave flipping my hair as I did it.

"It's Mr. Belikov to you." He said as I was walking out the door.

I then turned around and said, "And it's Rose to you." I started to turn and walk out the door thinking I won when he stopped me in my tracks with his next words.

"Oh and try not to trip on the way out as well." My cheeks turned red and I stormed out of the door as fast as I could. That jerk! I couldn't believe he just said that. I quickly made my way to my next class thinking to myself, _Oh this is not over… _


End file.
